Speed to Masatsu
by mxndaddy
Summary: —Por favor, rápido llévame… A un desierto, un baldío, que en el otro mundo esté. AU/Songfic. AkaKuro. [Dedicatoria a Sly Jeagerjaques]


**A** pesar de no saber si tú, Hime, ya has leído o visto **K** n **B** , quiero dedicártelo con mucho amors, porque sabes que te amo de enserio mi reina del crack. —beso.—

¡Está sin editar! Así que desde ya lamento cualquier error de gramática u ortográfica. O cualquier dedazo. x'D

Todo es narrado por Kuroko; _AkaKuro_ , ya saben, para la banda.

¡Ah! Y la canción (ya que es un _songfic_ ) es de **Amazarashi** y se llama _Speed to Masatsu_ , actual opening de Ranpo Kitan: Game of place. Les dejo el link de donde saqué la letra y agradezco a la mujer hermosa que lo tradujo: www _Facebook_com/cancionesdeanimes /videos/ 931282276928917/

Obviamente saquen los espacios, y donde hay guiones bajos reemplácenlo con puntos. Sólo si quieren, claro. Y Sólo si quieres Hime, también. ;A; Te amo.

 **Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **A** dvertencia: **A** u, **O** oc, **Songfic** & **c** hico **xc** hico _leve_.

* * *

 **.**

【Dedicatoria a: **_S_** _ly **J** eagerjaques._ **】**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Speed to Masatsu.**

 **.**

Camino entre las calles oscuras y sobrepobladas de la ciudad, aproximadamente en la noche o la madrugada. Puedo percibir sonidos de pasos que cesan de pronto, junto con la luz que me acompaña, al menos, hasta hacía unos segundos.

El farol titila repetidamente y con ello se apaga la sombra de la gente. Sólo sobrevive una pequeña luz a tan repentino apagón. Soy el único que está en el camino.

Comienzo a observar el espacio minuciosamente y el olor a humedad y goma hay por todo el aire, está esparcido por cada molécula que puede encontrarse puesta. Entonces me doy cuenta; que hay mucho ruido como para que el silencio sea el que habite en este momento.

Puedo saber que por esto algo raro pasa en el escenario. Un escalofrío se hace presente recorriendo cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.

Así, pues entonces, no logro comprender bien. Dirijo mi vista al cielo y caigo que fue sobre estrellas aquella cosa. ¿Hacia el noroeste? ¿O tal vez no? Sólo sé que todo el encuentro comienza ahí.

En un rincón, las polillas se reúnen, pero aquello inútil es.

Algo empieza a quemarme… Ese algo, entre sueños; ese algo que no encuentro nada al voltearme de mi posición. Vuelvo a como anteriormente ya estaba y lo veo. Él me entrega un papel; un boleto. No tiene destino marcado y llama mucho más mi atención, a pesar de verdaderamente tener conocimiento de lo que pasa. Es un peligro. Uno llameante e irresistible.

Con él puedes terminar tu vida en la noche.

(—¿Será?)

Sonrío en mi mente ante mis propios pensamientos y finalmente decido hablarle por octava vez durante toda mi vida.

—Por favor —pido con una mirada suplicante y entrelazo mis manos con las suyas—, rápido, llévame… —el pelirrojo se encuentra sorprendido en un intervalo de segundos, tal vez diez. Por último muestro mis dientes articulando una gran sonrisa, y para una ironía, digo lo siguiente. —A un desierto, un baldío, que en el otro mundo esté.

Sigue en shock sin embargo velozmente vuelve en sí asintiendo con la cabeza, revolviéndome el pelo y con una sonrisa ladina susurra su verdadero nombre.

 _«Akashi Seijuro.»_

Remarco en mi cerebro su nombre guardándolo con amor y cariño, deseando que esto nunca más finalice como yo ya lo he escrito en mi destino desde el momento en que le he hablado.

 **#_#_#**

Predico el escenario que va a ocurrir como rutina del horario y puedo presentir que ya es de madrugada, por la luna llena que se cola por la pequeña ventana situada en casi el techo, con el objetivo de no dejarme salir nunca más.

Aún emocionado sigo cerciorándome si esto es lo correcto. Acabo de ver muchos huesos de perros, de hecho, aquellos me rodean como si fuera lo más común y cotidiano del mundo. También hay cuerpos y lo anterior mencionado, pero de humanos, incluso fecha tienen, más un rostro necesitan. Se alcanza a ver un pelo rosado, morado, verde, negro… De distintas variedades. Mujeres y hombres, niños y adultos, humanos y animales.

Vaya. Estoy con un sádico.

¿Pero qué se puede esperar del gran emperador, después de todo?

La puerta del sótano se abre y consigo visualizar una cabellera pelirroja. El hombre al que más admiro y amo.

No me observa ni tampoco me analiza para ver si tengo algo peligroso o un plan entre manos, al parecer he podido ganar su confianza y aquello hace nacer una inmensa felicidad en mi ser, sin importar que tenga puesto _el tenedor de los herejes_ e incluso _el zapato castigador_ con mi propia voluntad. Directamente camina hacia el cuerpo inmóvil y comienza a pisotearlo, sumándose su risa al acto. Aquella risa que aumenta el volumen según los segundos que pasan. El cadáver ya sangra por tantas pisoteadas, y ante el objetivo cumplido continúa aún con esa acción y el canto sale de sus labios.

Puede que la bronquitis hoy se note, que el frío viento se vaya a todas partes de la habitación… pero no tiene importancia. Y por lo tanto acompaño su cantar con el mío, y mi voz sale todavía más raspada que la suya en un susurro por el peligro del elemento torturador, aunque el sonido producido por mí igualmente se aclara al minuto.

Me quedaré con las flores, sin importar que eso permitido no esté. Permaneceré con Seijuro hasta el final de los tiempos, hasta _mi_ fin del mundo.

Seijuro descuida la salida y la celda de igual forma, dejándome a mi merced. La luz y la libertad puedo otear… pero mi única vía de escape es mi sangre.

Entonces me cuestiono una cosa. Una dolorosa y que hace que el sufrimiento se agrande aún más que antes.

"¿Por qué al viajar, en vez de acercarme… siempre me encuentro más lejos de él?"

Niego repetidas veces en un murmuro, en un mascullo. Hasta que decido terminar de escribir mi destino.

Ahora con mucha rabia grito y la sangre sale de mi garganta. Seijuro sorprendido y temblando —mi imaginación, tal vez— se acerca a mi cuerpo. El ambiente de tortura y fracturado se hiere más. Me paro de puntas de pie y el _supuesto_ miedo del absoluto parece acrecentar más igual que el espacio. No le doy importancia.

Aun si la astilla perfora el suelo, aun si ésta lo hace a mis pies, sé que no habrá arrepentimientos y en un mes indeterminado un naufragio de muertos va a haber.

Mi cuerpo, completamente, comienza a perder la temperatura con rapidez. Observo ya casi ido como torpemente Seijuro abre la celda con las llaves y me abraza rodeando mi cintura. Aquello me sorprende y hace que _el tenedor_ se clave más en mi garganta.

Noto que un hipido pequeño y casi imperceptible sale de su boca en contra de su voluntad. Unas gotas fluyen de sus ojos; está llorando.

Eso me conmueve de sobremanera y hace que dirija mis manos a su cara, para colocar mis labios sobre los suyos y fundirme con Seijuro en un beso.

Pero sus labios se vuelven fríos.

(—Tal vez yo me pongo frío.)

El calor que antes sentía desaparece.

(—Seguramente yo seré el causante.)

El llanto se vuelve incontrolable en mi querido Seijuro.

(— _¡Bravo!_ Cuán estúpido he sido para darle tanto terror _a mi bebé._ )

Los latidos emocionados de mi corazón dejan de correr con rapidez. También con ello dejo de sostener con tanto anhelo la espalda del pelirrojo.

Plasmo una sonrisa en mi rostro como único y último deseo, pidiendo una vez más que Seijuro plante un beso en toda mi cara.

 _Mi destino ya fue arrebatado._


End file.
